


Meeting You Again, For the First Time

by EmberandShadow



Series: Nygmobblepot AU's [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: "Sorry""Are You?"





	1. Chapter 1

Edward walks down the street, lost in thought. So much so that he doesn't even realize there's other people walking around him until he runs into one of them.

"Sorry." He mumbles after their shoulders collide, more out of habit than a genuine feeling of being sorry.

"Are you?" Edward is stopped in his tracks when the other person speaks; he hadn't expected them to.

"What?" Edward turns around and is met with blue eyes that stare up at him coldly. The man he'd run into- the man who now is speaking to him- wears an expensive looking coat that has fur around the collar. Underneath that he wears a simple suit.

"Are you sorry? For running into me?" The man clarifies, looking at Ed like he's an idiot- he's _not._

"Wh- who are you?" He doesn't mean to stumble on his words, he wishes that it wasn't a bad habit of his.

"Oswald Cobblepot." The man states, "Have you not heard my name before?"

Of course. Ed should have known who the man was right off the bat. The can and over expensive attire should have tipped him off. Oswald Cobblepot. The orphan millionaire who now owns a club. He's heard his name everywhere, seen his picture in the news paper a couple times.

"Right, of course. Mr. Cobblepot. How nice to run into you." Ed tries out a smile- something he hasn't done in the last couple of weeks.

"Literally." The short man lets out a soft chuckle. Ed can feel the sarcasm in it. "Which brings us back to our original question; are you really sorry?"

"I don't know why I should be. I'm sorry, Mr. Cobblepot, but people run into each other all the time, it's something that especially happens in my case. It's not my fault that it was you who I ran into this particular time."

Oswald's smile faulters, "Well," He takes a step forward, looking up at Ed in a way that would have been intimidating were it not for his height, "Next time watch were you're going."

Ed smirks, "Will do."

Oswald walks away after that, and Ed watches him go. There's something in his stomach that urges him to follow, but he resists. Another time, perhaps. Maybe a visit to Oswald's club. This might be the first of many meetings.

With that thought in mind, Ed continues down the street toward his apartment, letting himself get swept once more into the depths of his own mind.


	2. Hello Again, Mr. Cobblepot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a business man."  
> "You've killed people."

Edward didn’t fully understand why it was him they had chosen for this, he wasn't a detective, he didn't have any experience in interrogation, he was just in forensics. And yet here we was, walking into possibly the most dangerous situation he’d ever been in. There’d been a murder. And for reasons Ed couldn’t fathom the GCPD had sent him to question their prime suspect: Oswald Cobblepot.

Ed enters the large room with shaking hands, the man at the door eyeing him suspiciously. His eyes scan the room, takes in the candles adorning the walls, skimming across the long table to a high backed chair sitting in front of a fire place. There’s where he is, Oswald, standing at the fire place with a hand on his chair and his back to Edward. He contemplates what to say, hesitates on his words.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re here or just stand there gaping?” Oswald asks, turning to face Ed, wine glass in one hand.

Ed shakes himself mentally, reminding himself he’s in the company of a known criminal- even if he hadn’t been caught yet. And Reminding himself that he's met this man once before, he shouldn't have anything to fear. 

“Hello again, Mr. Cobblepot, I came to ask you a couple questions.” He says, somehow managing to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

“Ask away.”

“Are you aware that a man under your employment was found dead this morning?”

“I have a lot of people working for me, Mr.-?”

“Nygma.”

“Right. I can’t be expected to keep track of all of them myself, I have people for that.” He takes three steps forward, coming to stand in front of Ed but a couple feet away.

“Besides,” He says, “this is Gotham, people disappear and die all the time.” He takes a long drink of his wine, eyes never leaving Ed’s. Ed swallows, trying not to let his mind wander to more salacious images.

“You don’t seem too concerned about the loss of an asset.” Ed says, trying to think of anything other than Oswald’s lips around the glass just seconds ago and what those lips could potentially be around if Ed had enough confidence to get what he wanted.  

Oswald smirks, seeming to know what’s on Ed’s mind and he takes three more steps forward, until they’re a foot apart. “Should I be more concerned? Do you think, perhaps, the reason I seem so flippant of the situation is because I’m the one who killed him? Why is it, do you think, that the GCPD has pegged me as the prime suspect?”

Ed looks down at the man, knows that he’s towering over Oswald, but somehow he feels so small when he says, “You’re a criminal.” Ed knows it’s the wrong this to say, the words feel stupid as they pass his lips, like just because the world knows he’s a criminal, just because he’s never been caught that of course he’s responsible for crimes it seems reasonable for him to have committed.

“I’m a business man.” Oswald corrects.

“You’ve killed people.” Ed’s forgetting why he’s even here, why he even came in the first place. He’s losing his grip on the situation and he hates it.

“This is Gotham. Half the residents in this city have killed someone, doesn’t mean we’re all criminals.” The irritation in Oswald’s voice is clear.

“I…” Ed swallow, trying to come up with something to say to tip the conversation in his favor. Oswald speaks before he find his words.

“I think we’re done here.”

Ed finds himself nodding but he doesn’t want to end the conversation here, doesn’t want to leave knowing Oswald had distracted him and out witted him. So, he takes Oswald’s glass from his hand gently and smirks as he knocks back the rest of the wine. He sets the glass down and leans into Oswald, his cheek hovering centimeters from the other mans as he whispers,

“I’m going to find the evidence,” He says, “Mark my words, Mr. Cobblepot, you will pay for all the crimes you’ve committed.”

And then he walks away, leaving Oswald in confusion.


End file.
